


The Life Of An Assassin

by arlene28



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Modern Au where the assassins have the capability to become immortal.





	1. Chapter 1

The Life Of An Assassin

 

READER’S POV

I groan as I lower myself down in the bath, body aching all over. That was a tough mission. I was so sore and exhausted by the time I finished my mission yesterday that I passed out on my bed the instant I got back. I only woke up a little while ago and now I fully intend to have a nice long soak in a hot bath. I check over all my bruises and scrapes, glad that none seem too bad. I lean my head back with my eyes closed, allowing my whole body to relax. I’m so glad the Brotherhood spent out for huge spa type baths in the live-in quarters. I groan as my phone rings and I reach over to answer it.

“Yeah?” I demand frustratedly.

“Hey, you have another mission today.” My supervisor says down the line.

“What?! But I just finished one!” I snap angrily.

“I know…” She murmurs.

“This is bullshit! I’m all for doing missions and I’m fully committed to the Brotherhood but come on! I thought it was supposed to be no more than three missions a week?! With a day between each one to rest?!” I cry down the phone.

“Look, I know, and I swear I’m going to talk to the…boss but I was told that you had to do the mission as you’re one of the best we have. You’re needed to chaperone one of the descendants.” She replies.

“When?” I sigh, knowing I’ll do it even if I’m exhausted.

“Two hours.” She replies.

“Fine. Send me the details.” I sigh, hanging up.

I growl in frustration and lie back again. She better talk to our boss or BOSSES. We say Boss so that no one will ever realise that it’s not just one person that runs the Brotherhood, it’s more than one person. We just can’t let the Templars find out. You see, who really runs the Brotherhood is Altair, Ezio Auditore, Edward Kenway, Connor Kenway, Jacob Frye and Desmond Miles, who Ezio managed to rescue before he died. It turns out that Altair once had to assassinate a Templar witch and she cursed the Brotherhood’s symbol that he wore. Any assassin that touches that pendant becomes immortal.   
Once you work your way high enough up the Brotherhood’s ranks, you finally get told the whole truth and you get the option to touch the symbol. I found out about all this two years ago, but I haven’t made up my mind about touching the pendant or not. There are upsides to being immortal but there are downsides as well. Just ask Jacob, who still misses Evie who decided not to touch the symbol. Then you’ve got poor Edward.  
When an immortal assassin goes through their first death, they go into a ‘death state’ for one hundred years. So, Edward died and by the time he woke again, his son had become a Templar who had pretty much gone completely bad guy and was then killed by his own son and Connor was already grown and had gone through his own death. Then he had to be told that his son had helped have his best friend, Adewale, murdered. Everyone was just glad that Shay went bad before he was told the truth.  
I sigh and pull myself out of the bath, hissing as I get a stabbing pain in my ribs. I glance down at the huge bruise on my left side, glad it’s just a bruise and not broken ribs. I’m getting sloppy in my missions and my body is paying the price. If I don’t get some sleep soon I might actually screw up and I can’t have that happening. I wrap a towel around my body and walk down the communal halls to my suite. The higher-ranking assassins live in one building with their own rooms but the baths are shared. We do have our own showers and toilets though. These two floors belong to the assassins that know the whole truth about our ‘boss’.  
I go into my room and push the door shut behind me. I lay on my bed on my back to air dry but I’m so wound up I decide to do something to relax before I have to leave. My hand slides between my legs and I gasp as my finger brushes against my clit. My eyes close as I allow myself to drift on the sensations, knowing I’m perfectly safe here. 

DESMOND’S POV

“I’m telling you, Dude, she’s had non-stop missions for over a week now! Look at the schedule!” I cry at Ezio.

“That is impossible! We schedule the assassins very carefully and she is one of our best, so we’re even more careful.” Ezio shrugs.

“Well, SOMEONE is changing our schedules.” I snap, shoving the schedule into his chest.

Ezio scans the schedule, Altair looking over his shoulder to do the same, both frowning. 

“This can’t be right.” Altair says, looking up at me.

“Let me see.” Connor says, taking the schedule.

He reads the schedule and then storms over to his computer station.

“This is not the schedule I wrote.” He growls, the wolf showing through.

“So, someone’s changing them? How? Why?” I ask, thinking aloud.

“I don’t know, Mate, but go and tell her she doesn’t need to do this mission. That particular descendant is of no interest to the Templars so they don’t need protection.” Edward says, looking over Connor’s shoulder.

“Okay but I have a really bad feeling about this. She’s one of our best and she knows about the hierarchy here.” I sigh.

They all nod in agreement, Altair calling her supervisor to see if they changed the schedule. I head out of our shared offices and to her private rooms. I don’t know what the hell is going on but I don’t like it. Maybe I can get her to gain immortality, convince her somehow. I don’t know what I’ll do if something happens to her.   
I reach her room, frowning when I see her door is open slightly. I poke my head in and freeze as I see her. She’s spread out on her bed, naked, and fingering herself. I should leave. I should let her know I’m here. I don’t. I watch, pants restricting my erection as I do. She’s letting out these wonderful breathy moans that make me wish I was the one causing her noises. She’s thrusting two fingers in and out, her pussy making delicious squelching noises, as she arches up with a cry. I watch as her pussy gushes all over her fingers and I have to bite my lip so I don’t moan as she raises her hand and sucks her own fingers clean. I pull away from the door and silently run back to our shared office.

“Find out who is changing the schedule.” Connor says to Rebecca, our second in charge.

“Oh, and tell her she doesn’t have to do this mission. I couldn’t find her.” I say sheepishly, ignoring the way the others look at me.

“I will.” Rebecca nods, before rushing from the office.

We all look at each other with the same glint of steel in our eyes. We must figure out what’s going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- Attempted rape. Kidnapping. Torture.

READER’S POV

 

I’m halfway to the meeting spot, wondering which descendant it is I’m protecting, when my phone rings. I frown as I see Rebecca’s name flash on the screen and then I answer it.

“What’s up? The assassin with the descendant hasn’t left early have they? I’m not even running late.” I say in a rush down the phone.

“No, no! That’s all fine. The thing is, this wasn’t a real mission. Someone has been changing the schedules which is why you’ve had so many missions.” Rebecca says, sounding worried.

“What? How is that possible? We both know those schedules are made up by Connor and sent straight to you.” I gasp down the phone.

“Hold on, they’re all coming into the room right now.” Rebecca says, voice going tinny as she puts me on speakerphone.

“So, what the hell is happening?” I growl down the phone.

“We don’t know. Whoever it is, is good enough to break into Rebecca’s personal computer and change the schedules that she copies and saves on it but is unable to break into any of the mainframe computers.” Connor says over the line.

“That’s why you’re all okay with still talking over the phone.” I sigh, figuring it out.

“Wait, why are you still on your way to the meeting spot? You left a while ago, long enough to be there already.” Rebecca says shrewdly.

“I decided to take a slow walk.” I reply defensively.

“You’re hurt, aren’t you?” She snaps.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” I snort, wincing as it causes my ribs to give a twinge.

“I’m not being ridiculous! You need to come back, now. This isn’t a real mission anyway.” Rebecca sighs.

“Nah, I’m here anyway and it’s an easy job to do.” I reply stiffly.

“Can you listen to me for once, please?” She snaps at me.

“Bye.” I sing song down the phone, hanging up on her.

I can’t give up a mission, no matter what they say. They never would’ve, they would’ve just powered through it. They never had days off, never had a schedule for rest. I’m the youngest in the group, Rebecca being ten years older than me, and I HAVE to prove I can be just as good as them. 

 

 

A few hours later, the descendant is safely back at home and I actually had fun. She was a nice older woman and all she wanted to do was do some shopping. I even spotted some nice bits I want to get on payday. She was quite a fun woman too, good sense of humour. I’m moving along the rooftops but I’m exhausted so I’m moving sluggishly. When I almost fall from a roof for the third time, I decide I’d better walk. I land in an alleyway so I’m not noticed and sigh as my phone rings.

“Yep?” I snap into it, wishing I could be left alone for a little while.

“You should be back by now.” I hear Altair’s calm voice state.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware I was grounded! Did I break curfew?” I reply sarcastically.

“Do not be like that. We’re just concerned about what is happening and how it seems to be centred around you.” He replies.

“You do all realise that I’m actually an assassin, right? I’m not some weak little mouse that needs protecting. I’m just as good as all of you.” I snap.

“No one is doubting that.” He says sternly, a trace of shock in his voice.

“Yeah, sure you’re not.” I hiss.

I hang up before he can say anything and start to walk again, this time in the opposite direction to the Brotherhood compound. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset with him, shouldn’t have had a go at Altair like that, but it’s just so much to live up to sometimes. They’re all these big legends and I’m just me. I’m just…good but they’re all great. All this circles around my head as I just wander. My phone keeps ringing so I turn it off, even if it’s against the rules. We’re supposed to always have them on so that Rebecca can track them in case something happens.

“He said you’d get depressed and make a mistake.” I hear from behind me.

“Who said that?” I snap, spinning round.

I blink rapidly as the world tilts, making me realise just how exhausted and in pain I am.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Another voice says, close behind me.

Before I manage to turn around I feel a pinch in my neck. The world begins to swirl and I realise that I’ve been drugged. I’m going to die and all because I wanted to prove something. A few seconds later I hit the floor and the world goes black.

 

 

I groan as I come around, realising I’m chained to a hook in the ceiling and my ankles are chained to the floor. Even if my bruised ribs weren’t screaming in agony at me, I’d have a hard time escaping from this. I glance up at two male Templars that are standing in front of me with grins. 

“Aw, look, she’s finally awake. That means we can finally have some fun with her.” The taller one says.

“Why aren’t I dead?” I ask, trying to think of a way out of here.

“Firstly, because our little helper made a deal to keep you alive.” The shorter one smirks.

“Secondly, because you know who the assassins are being run by.” The taller one grins.

“I’ll never betray the Brotherhood.” I snarl.

“We were hoping you’d say that.” The taller one grins.

They walk over to me and all I can do is try to let my mind wander as they rain down punches, slaps and kicks.

“Stop!” I hear from the doorway.

I cough and spit out blood as two more figures wander into the room. 

“We were told to have a talk with her.” One of the blurry figures says.

The original Templars move and the new two step right up to me. I blink until I can focus on their faces, gasping in shock.

“Shay Cormac? Haytham Kenway?” I breathe in disbelieve.

How is this possible? Altair never said anything about telling either of them. Never said anything about either of them touching the pendant. Haytham never even followed the Assassin’s Creed. As my mind races, I still take in every detail of my surroundings just like I was taught to. They seem…off. They seem ill or less healthy than the others. 

“The Templars have found a way to make people immortal. Tell us what we want to know or else they will make you immortal so the torture can last forever.” Haytham states but he sounds weak.

I feel panic for a few seconds but then something clicks. 

“Then why just you two?” I gasp out.

“What?” Shay demands.

“If they can make anyone immortal, why you two? I mean, you have an impressive record each but there are other Templars who were better than you.” I laugh, choking on my own blood.

“You do not need to know our plans, only the consequences to not telling us who is in charge.” Haytham states.

“Nope. See, I think it’s just you two. I think you are the only ones who are immortal and no one knows why.” I reply slyly.

“Tell us who leads the Brotherhood. You won’t like what comes next.” Shay says, actually looking sorry.

“Screw you all!” I snap.

The original two step back inside the room as Haytham and Shay leave with sorrowful shakes of their heads. 

“Stop!” A familiar voice calls out as the two are about to start beating on me again.

“Why should we?” The taller one snaps.

“Because she’s my reward and she’s no good to me damaged.” The voice says.

The two growl and storm off, back out of the room. I blink as I see who called them off, everything clicking into place.

“You son of a bitch!” I shout, wincing in pain.

“Now, now. No need to be like that. I did all this for you.” Bradley, Rebecca’s PA says.

“Me? How did you do all this for me?” I ask in bemusement.

“They promised me that if I led them to the brotherhood’s boss, they would make both of us immortal.” He grins manically.

“And you believed them?! Are you insane?!” I chuckle.

“Shut up! For years, I’ve loved you, wanted to be with you, but you just ignored me! So, I came up with a way for us to be together. Forever. All you have to do is tell them who we work for.” He says with a cheery grin.

“No.” I state with a sneer.

He storms over to me, slaps me across the face and then unchains me. I groan as I slam against the floor, causing even more pain to my other injuries. My head swims and I can’t get my body to cooperate, the pain and exhaustion becoming too much. 

“At least I’ll be able to claim my prize now.” He smirks, standing over me.

All I can do is blink at him, trying to get my body to work again. He kneels between my legs and starts to undo my jeans, tugging them down. 

“No.” I murmur weakly, trying to squirm away as I realise what he’s planning on doing.

“Come on, Baby, you’ll enjoy it.” He grins.

I try to push at him but I’m too weak. He begins to undo his own trousers and all I can do is whimper as I try to get my body to do SOMETHING. Just as I’m sure I’m about to be raped, and there isn’t a damn thing I can do about it, he’s grabbed and pulled away from me. I blink as I see Jacob standing there and then he starts beating Bradley, leaving a broken and bloody corpse on the ground by the time he’s finished. Jacob rushes over to me, pulls my jeans back into place and lifts me up in his arms, just as the others come into the room.

“What are you all doing here?” I question quietly.

“Saving you, Lass. What else would we do?” Edward smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

We head out of the room, walking down unfamiliar hallways. I hate they’ve had to do this, put their selves in danger because of me. Putting their secret in danger because of me. As we’re about to leave we hear two male screams, screams whose voices I recognise.

“We have to help them.” I gasp, struggling against Jacob’s hold.

“We can’t. There’s too much risk of getting caught.” Edward says, regret burning in his eyes.

“It’s Shay Cormac and Haytham!” I tell him sternly, heart breaking at the look in his eyes.

“H-Haytham? H-how?” Edward stutters.

“I don’t know but it is them. They are just like all of you and judging by those sounds, the Templars have been torturing them the whole time. We have to help them.” I say, trying desperately to fight against my own body’s weakness.

“I have to go to him.” Edward declares to the others.

“I’m going too. I may have been the one to kill him but he’s still my Father.” Connor insists gently.

The others all nod, understanding how much family means.

“Shay too. I know what he did but no one deserves this.” I pant, finding it hard to stay conscious now.

They both nod and then turn towards the screams, Ezio and Altair going with them. Jacob and Desmond continue out with me and we head straight to the compound, moving as quickly as possible with my useless weight slowing them down. Jacob takes me straight to the medical wing, laying me down on a bed as he collects the medical supplies. He starts patching up my injuries, growling in annoyance when he sees how many are from the last few weeks.

“I’m sorry.” I gasp, pain and meds taking their toll on me.

“For what?” Jacob asks, barely glancing up from my wounds.

“For being weak enough to get captured. For needing to be rescued. For putting you all out in the open. For not being as strong as any of you.” I sob, emotions running riot.

“You think you’re not strong because you got captured?” Jacob asks calmly.

“I’m not as strong as any of you, obviously. I got caught stupidly easily and needed to be rescued!” I sob harder, trying to breathe at the same time.

“And you think it couldn’t have happened to any of us? That we can’t have ever dropped our guards and been caught?” He demands, fingers running over his eye reflexively. 

I just stare at him as I realise the stupidity of what I just said. 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper, feeling stupid.

“Look, Love, you are every bit as fast and strong as us. There is no shame in being captured, hopefully it will not take as long for you to realise that as it did for me to.” Jacob says softly, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

I smile at him as my eyes begins to drift shut.

“Sleep. You need rest to heal. That’s what Evie always told me.” Jacob smiles.

Just as I drift off I hear Shay and Haytham being brought in, they’re battered and covered in injuries but I know they’ll be fine now. I smile at them as I finally allow the darkness to take me.


	3. Chapter 3

I jerk away from yet another nightmare. It’s been three weeks and I’m slowly healing but the nightmares just won’t stop. All the guys have been so good. Jacob sits with me every night, holding me as I sob from the dreams. The rest visit me regularly through the day, giving me gifts. Shay and Haytham are completely healed and currently being held in a couple of cells in the basement of the compound.   
I’m sick of being in the infirmary now though so I decide to head to the guy’s part of the building. I groan as I get up, pulling my clothes on. I slowly make my way to their common room.

“What the hell are you doing up and about?” Jacob demands as I come into the room.

Connor is immediately at my side, helping me over to one of the sofas.

“I got bored.” I sigh, wincing as I sit down.

“You need to allow yourself to heal.” Altair states sternly.

“Jeez guys, all I did was leave the infirmary not try to go on a mission.” I snap, rolling my eyes at them.

“Oh, you’re never going on a mission on your own again.” Desmond says suddenly.

“Excuse me?” I growl, feeling anger boiling up inside.

“We just feel that it might be better if…” Connor begins softly.

“What? That I get wrapped in cotton wool? Become a poor little fragile damsel?” I shout, wincing as my ribs protest.

“Easy, Lass! We aren’t saying that.” Edward says gently.

“I think we should let her be.” Jacob says, nodding at me.

Before I know it they’re all shouting at each other, even Altair, arguing over what’s best for me.

“Guys! Don’t you think I should have a say in this?” I cry, getting even more pissed.

 

JACOB’S POV

I know how she’s feeling, so lost and afraid but determined to be strong. After everything I went through with Jack, I felt the same. I want to keep her safe, more than anything, but I know she needs to be back out there. She’s strong and capable. She needs to be free or we’ll lose her forever. The one thing I was not expecting was everyone else’s reactions. We end up arguing, going back and forth on opinions of what we should do with her. 

“Guys! Don’t you think I should have a say in this?” She shouts, sounding furious.

I want to side with her but just then Desmond says something about giving her a desk job.

“Don’t be bloody stupid!” I shout, knowing that would kill her inside.

I see her storm out of the room but I’m blocked by the others, all of us yelling at each other.

“Why the hell do any of you care anyway?” Rebecca shouts, entering the argument.

“Because I love her!” Is shouted in unison from each of us.

“Bollocks.” Edward snaps as we all stare at each other.

Sums it all up pretty well really.

 

READER’S POV

I cannot believe those idiots! What the hell do they think they’re doing? I’m not some kind of possession that they can dictate over! I find myself wandering down to the basement area where the cells are located. I’m glad to see that Shay and Haytham seem well. I haven’t seen them since that night in the infirmary. 

“I wasn’t expecting to ever see you again.” Haytham states, staring at me.

“Yeah well, there are way too many alpha males upstairs. Plus, I wanted to check on you both.” I shrug, wincing in pain slightly.

“Shouldn’t you still be in the infirmary?” Shay asks.

“Do you really care?” I ask him curiously.

“Aye. I know the only reason I’m here is that you made them help me.” He shrugs.

“Plus, what they were willing to allow to happen to you was deplorable.” Haytham states.

I smile at them both, giving them a slight nod as I sit on a chair. I look at their cells and I must admit, they seem quite cushy. They have beds, chairs, desks, books and other stuff. It even looks like it’s all been done to their personal tastes. 

“How are you both doing?” I ask softly.

“Well, we’ve spent all this time not knowing how we were immortal, being tortured by our own people just to then find out it’s something to do with the Brotherhood instead.” Shay says sourly, stalking up to the door of his cell.

“Then I find out my Father and Son are still alive and judge me for all my decisions.” Haytham snaps.

“To be fair, I don’t understand all your reasons either. I don’t get why you’d stay with the Templars after finding out that they were responsible for what happened to your family. I also don’t get why you’d choose to kill your own son rather than let him kill your friend for something he deserved to die for.” I say to Haytham, curiosity getting the better of me.

“Only one Templar was responsible for what happened to my family, the orders rules and ideals are…were intelligent and reasonable. As for Charles…I felt responsible for him, for the things he had done. I could not allow him to be killed for it. As for my actions toward Connor, I will always regret them.” He sighs.

There’s such sadness in his eyes that I absolutely believe him. I find myself wanting to reach out and comfort him. My eyes slide closed and my head droops as I feel exhausted suddenly. 

“You should go and rest.” Shay says.

“Yes, you need to recover.” Haytham says.

I hum at them and then shakily stand up.

“See you again.” I sigh, heading back upstairs.

“Look forward to it.” Haytham nods at me.

I make my way to my own room and sigh tiredly as I see all the guys there. I stumble and Jacob catches me, helping me to my bed.

“I’m too tired for your crap right now.” I mumble.

“We all love you.” Desmond blurts out.

I snort in laughter but it dies in my throat at the serious looks on their faces. 

“So…what now?” I gulp, shocked.

“Now you date us all.” Jacob grins smugly.


End file.
